


Ruins

by YoYoHa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: Beer has himself a good time.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some artwork by a friend.

Technology had really come a long way. 

From the light blue headphones around his ears, the wanton moaning and high-pitched breath of the couple having sex sounded. 

“Gods, yes,” Beer moaned, his eyes closed as his breath hitched. His own hands smoothed expertly over his weeping erection. He thought of all the sexual encounters he’d had, and the feeling of his hard member being encased in the warmth of various orifices, and other's members in his own orifices. 

As the coils of pleasure tightened within his loins, he tensed, and his other hand went to pull up his shirt. He knew he would come across his own stomach, and he tugged the long-sleeved, striped shirt to rest under his arms as his hand quickened, bringing him to the peak of ecstasy. 

Moaning, he brought his other hand to tug on his hair, the pain in his follicles adding to the pleasure, and everything in him tensed before releasing. Beer saw white as he came, and the tension melted from his body. A flood of endorphins rolled over him and he threw his head back, thick, white spurts of cum spattering across his stomach. 

He stayed on his high for as long as possible, stroking himself furiously until his balls were drained and he hurt, his wet dick too sensitive for any more touches. 

The sounds that had excited him so still played on in his ears, but he let them as he caught his breath.


End file.
